blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Arakune
, known as a human as and nicknamed as , is a former scientist for the 7th Agency, who turned into a grotesque monster with an obsession for the Blue. He is a playable character in the ''BlazBlue'' series. Appearance Arakune appears in the form of a viscous collection of black goo with crimson fades. Amongst the chaotic mass is a white mask with a crude face carved into it which was crafted by Arakune to help him communicate. Despite his madness and the futility of its purpose, Arakune is never seen without the mask. Aside from the swarm of bees inside of his body, he also houses a collection of bones which he is able to mold into feasible limbs such as legs and arms to crawl on. When he was still Lotte Carmine, Arakune had short, messy black hair and wore thick square spectacles. His attire included a white lab coat over a formal blue shirt and black tie with black pants. He was known to carry folders around with him, and carried several pens in his lab coat’s chest pocket. Personality When he was still human, Arakune (then known as Lotte “Roy” Carmine) was loyal to the 7th Agency and a reliable apprentice to Kokonoe to the point where the latter had enough confidence in him to be her “back-up file” should anything happen to her. However, as time went on he began to develop an inferiority complex towards Kokonoe and her immense genius, so he attempted to make a discovery that would impress his higher-ups, including her. He became obsessed with discovering a link between the Boundary, the Blue Grimoire, and the Black Beast and eventually managed to find a way to briefly enter the Boundary, which unfortunately began progressively mutating his body and mind, showing clear signs of instability during a presentation. His horrible condition has rendered him virtually insane and lacking any reliable memory, as well as distorting his speech to near incoherency – most of his dialogue consists of gibberish, insane laughter and tortured screaming – but it seems that only Litchi understands his words. He is very obsessed with finding the Blue Grimoire and wants it for himself, to the point of even trying to consume Ragna. He had a hard time remembering Litchi when he was human, but slowly regained memories of his life, and started to remember Kokonoe and Relius, the latter being hated by Arakune. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, as his story goes on, he suddenly has moments of coherency, whereupon he remembers who he really is and is able to speak clearly to others. As of BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Arakune has regained the ability of speaking understandable sentences, but is still insane due to his condition. In addition, possibly due to the modifications Relius has made to him, Arakune appears to have been brainwashed into doing his bidding. History A black blob-like creature with a white mask who formerly worked alongside Kokonoe, Tager and Litchi in 7th Agency. He was formerly a human named Lotte “Roy” Carmine. After an attempt to study the Boundary, due to his inferiority complex over Kokonoe’s genius, he became what he is today, now housing innumerable insects within his grotesque body and thriving on knowledge. His horrible condition has rendered him virtually insane and lacking any reliable memory, as well as distorting his speech to near incoherency – most of his dialogue consists of gibberish, insane laughter and tortured screaming – but it seems that Litchi and Kokonoe can understand his speech. His dialogue between many characters, as well as his Arcade Mode ending, suggest that it was the power and knowledge he obtained from the Boundary that gradually turned him into what he is, and notably (according to his Arcade Mode ending) he does not seem to have noticed that he is changed, and to him, his bizarre speech is completely normal. He seems to not understand why others cannot understand him, creating a crude mask for himself thinking it would allow others to understand what he is saying. As he wanted to observe the Boundary, he followed a theory which brought him closest to the truth that he was seeking. That is why he attempted to refine himself into the Blue Grimoire. One of the theories that he was also working on consisted of incorporating the Blue into an Arch-Enemy Event Weapon.BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Story Mode, Arakune stories, dilectus According to Hakumen, his existence is more akin to his own, as he has to be constantly observed just like himself and Rachel Alucard. What’s more, similar to Hakumen’s body lying within the Boundary, Roy’s soul sleeps within the Abyss of the Blue.BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Story Mode, Chronophantasma Story, Episode 17 In his bad ending in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, his soul momentarily woke up, as he could see Litchi through the Boundary, in order to warn her from getting any closer to the Blue. It was of his own choice that he fell and gave himself up to the Blue. ''that which is inherited'' After Kokonoe sneaked out of the upper section’s board meeting she was met by an enthusiastic Roy who took her to see the 7th Agency’s “guest” - Relius Clover. After Roy mistakenly called Relius a professor, Kokonoe scowled at him and demanded he went to make coffee for her, hinted to be so she could get rid of him for a private conversation with the Mad Puppeteer. Roy came back with the coffee after the conversation had finished, only to be brushed aside and told that they were going to build an Arch-Enemy Event Weapon. Roy later gave Kokonoe the details surrounding the Event Weapon Dispossession Operation and its sole survivor – Tager. After being dismissed, yet again, by Kokonoe, he followed her to the 38th laboratory where the Machine God: Nirvana and Relius lay in wait, he was then ordered to take Nirvana to the 42nd laboratory, otherwise known as Kokonoe’s laboratory. Later on, he was complimented by Kokonoe and then ordered to make an extremely sugary coffee for her. Standing near the Kiln within the 42nd laboratory, Roy felt an immense amount of pressure being around it. He later asked if the Detonator: Ignis was actually an Event Weapon, only to be probed by Relius as to why he was here; Kokonoe came to his rescue, claiming that should anything happen, Roy is to take all the research and escape from the facility. However, Relius continued to prod insults towards the young scientist, with Relius silencing Roy’s attempts to defend his honor with a simple hand gesture. When the World Void Information Control Organization began to attack, Roy notified the two scientists and was ordered to assist Relius with his research, despite protests and panics about the myriad of bombardments from the Control Organization. After the core of the Event Weapon opened up to devour the souls around it, Roy was ordered to run with all the information gathered. After the incident, Roy visited Kokonoe in hospital, delivering the sour news that Relius had escaped both with Ignis and Nirvana, and that the Control Organization had escaped with the 13th Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field. However, he did deliver the news that 7th Agency had discovered Lambda-11 and Mu-12 within Relius’ personal lab. He later left after a compliment from Kokonoe herself. ''The Diary'' The diary itself detailed the 51 days that Roy spent between him buying the diary and until his mind became too corrupted to work coherently. Day 1 was spent in a meeting in which Litchi attended, Roy noted that throughout the meeting, he felt very uncomfortable, he told Litchi this and the two laughed together at how annoying the meeting was. Day 2 detailed how Litchi woke him up and took him to the E5 lab where they watched as a child died, both understanding that there was nothing they could do to save them. Day 5 expressed Roy’s dismay towards Kokonoe and how he didn’t hate her, but how she has too much common sense for her own good. On day 6, Roy became more anxious due to his lack of sleep. Having missed a few days, day 13 arrived; Roy was becoming more frustrated with Kokonoe but expressed his delight at having Litchi telling him to continue with his work and not give up, exclaiming that he would work as hard as he could, something that made him different to Kokonoe, in his opinion. On day 14, he caught a cold and was tended to by Litchi. On day 32, the first signs of Roy losing his mind began to come about. Several words and half the entry being cut-off unnaturally; in what little there is of the entry, it has Roy’s conclusion that magic element isn’t a form of magic converted from life-force, but is instead something different. Day 35, and Kokonoe had already rejected the theory. On day 42, Roy had handed the theory to Litchi, who studied it thoroughly. She did not give him a response as the paper was too poorly written despite being 10 pages long. Day 43 and numerous swelling had occurred on Roy’s body, his entire sentience was beginning to collapse upon itself. The next entry had an unspecified date, but the entry detailed Roy’s defunct plan to escape, his mind now utterly corrupt with letters missing from words, and words being repeated in an insane and gibberish manner. The final entry, day 51, begins with coherence and clarity, having regained a short spurt of lucidity, Roy noticed how his previous entries were signs of his mind deteriorating; unfortunately, this did not last long as the insanity caught up to him. The rest of the entry is filled with heart felt regret, with what little human emotions he possessed being poured out into each sentence. By the end of the entry, his mind had truly eroded. ''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger'' During BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, he lives in the sewers of the Kagutsuchi where the magic element concentration is highest and will attack anyone who visits there. He has also been known to attack and devour his victims to sustain himself, specifically targeting the Kaka tribe, the closest living creatures. He thirsts for power and knowledge above all else and considers the Blue Grimoire the pinnacle of such. Anytime he meets Ragna he becomes obsessive in his desire to consume the Blue, often only saying “BlueBlueBlueBlue” when around Ragna. Characters he defeats in his story path are subsequently eaten by him, including Litchi and Taokaka, though he refuses to eat Bang. During the True Ending he can be heard laughing over Tager’s radio and is presumably the reason that Tager was unable to come to Ragna’s aid when Hakumen resisted Kokonoe’s efforts to teleport him away using the Power of Order. ''Trigger Shift'' Having disappeared after attacking Tager, Arakune sulked around Kagutsuchi. Miraculously, he began to remember Litchi by himself. ''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift'' Arakune continues to look for the Blue Grimoire. He is also shown to be capable of speaking like a normal human, although temporarily before slipping away to insanity once more. During his instance of sanity, he told Litchi to cease her attempts to cure him using the same power that drove him mad and instead turn herself to Kokonoe Mercury for healing; there is a fine line that she should not cross or she could end up like him. An encounter with Hazama later reveals that Arakune was used as an experiment to create the Black Beast, but he ends up as a failure as the only thing he knew is how to consume others. He seems to remember Relius Clover and has a deep hatred for him. Their initial encounter is revealed in Continuum Shift II’s second Extra Story – that which is inherited. Unfortunately, during one of his encounters with Relius, he is struck down and subdued with Relius’ own marionette, Ignis, taking him into his custody. Hazama later uses the information of his captivity to eventually push Litchi to join the Control Organization. Powers and abilities Stepping into the Boundary has transformed Arakune into a black, amorphous creature made almost entirely of liquid magic element. Added with his erratic nature makes him a difficult opponent to overcome. He is able to dive into the ground as a puddle and sink into the ground to avoid attacks and render himself invisible to enemy detection until he is struck. His gooey body encompasses a horde of poisonous insects that swarm around his opponents. His body also contains a bundle of bones which he can shapeshift for a variety of melee attacks or shape it into a cannon that can fire a concentrated beam of dark energy. To make matters worse, in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Relius created and implemented him with an Event Weapon Imitation.BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Story Mode, 7th Agency Story, Episode 2 Arakune’s Drive is , which allows him to Curse his opponents by striking them with either a vapor he fumes out or by calling minions. In BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, he only needed to strike his opponent once, but in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift and BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, he has to fill up the gauge in order for it to work. Once fully Cursed, Arakune can summon a legion of small vermin-based creatures to swarm his opponents from all sides, making him nigh-untouchable in the hands of a proficient player. Arakune’s Overdrive is , which allows the Curse effect to last longer should it be in effect. Trivia ;Naming *“Arakune” most likely originates from a corruption of Arachne; a mortal who was turned into a spider by the goddess of wisdom, Athena, in Ancient Greek mythology. Arakune’s human surname, “Carmine”, is a red dye made from crushed cochineal insects. It is also a crimson color with a purple tinge. His forename, “Lotte”, is a fish having a large mouth with a worm-like appendage used to lure prey. * Most of Arakune’s specials are math terms, save his Drive and Overdrive. ;Appearance * Along with Rachel, Hazama and Hakumen, Arakune is one of the few without a skeleton shown upon the first’s lightning attacks. Though, unlike the two, he just appears black and white. ;Other *Arakune’s Birthday (4/1) falls on April Fool’s Day *Arakune’s Drive appears to operate on a similar principle to attack pheromones that bees leave behind when they sting any animal or human that invades their territory, causing the entire hive to become aggressive toward the invader. * In some in-battle sound clips, it sounds as if he is speaking like a normal human, this can be heard in one of his VS Ragna quotes. * During a flashback in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, when Arakune was still human, he is still referred to as such when looking at his name even after players learn his real name is Lotte Carmine. * Arakune’s gag scenario is the only one in which there is an actual fight segment, pitting the player against Hazama. The outcome remains the same regardless of whether the player wins or loses. * In the opening of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II, Arakune’s mask is shown to be capable of blinking. *Besides Litchi, Hazama can understand what Arakune says, as seen in Arakune’s true ending. *When targeted by Amane’s Astral Heat, Arakune does not appear in his former human form; instead he appears as a Tartar, an insectoid species.Source *In his Bad Ending in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, when the connection between Roy’s soul and Arakune’s body was fading, he referred to himself as “we”. *In the additional story in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend, Roy’s transformation into Arakune is shown in greater detail. It is revealed that he tricked Litchi into helping him attempt to become a Blue Grimoire, but the result was his mental deterioration and eventual memory loss. When his mind was completely unstable, he sensed a presence in the 7th Agency’s Kiln and met Terumi in ghost form who tempted him into physically entering the Boundary, which turned him into the creature he is now. Through Litchi’s attempt to help him, he used the opportunity to escape and headed toward Kagutsuchi. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Alchemists Category:7th Agency Category:Playable Characters Category:Calamity Trigger Characters Category:Continuum Shift Characters Category:Continuum Shift II Characters Category:Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:Chronophantasma Characters Category:Chronophantasma Extend Characters Category:Centralfiction Characters Category:Chimelical Complex Characters Category:BlazBlue (manga) Characters Category:Alter Memory Characters Category:Revolution Reburning Characters